It has been shown in studies that lip muscle training can improve swallowing capacity in stroke patients (see: Hägg Mary, and Anniko Matti, 2008 “Lip muscle training in stroke patients with dysphagia”, Acta Oto-Laryngologica, 128:9, 1027-1033; 2010 “Influence of lip force on swallowing capacity in stroke patients and in healthy subjects”, Acta Oto-Laryngologica 130: 1204-8, and: Hagg Mary, Tibbling Lita 2013 “Longstanding effect and outcome differences of palatal plate and oral screen training on stroke related dysphagia”, The Open Rehabilitation Journal, 2013, 6, 26-33.
Indeed, training with an oral screen which is insertable into the mouth pre-dentally behind closed lips and to which a tension load is applied is effective for stimulation and activation not only of lip muscles, but affects also other muscles in the entire orofacial complex and in the upper third of esophagus, in stomach via the sensory cranial nerve vagus, and in addition effects improvement of gross motor skills in humans. It can also be effective in order to recover and improve impaired muscle functions resulting from neurological diseases other than stroke, orofacial cancer, chromosomal abnormalities, and accidental trauma or from natural causes, such as ageing, e.g.
An exercising device for the lip and cheek area is previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,485. This device is adapted to be introduced into the mouth and fitted in the space defined by the user's teeth and inner lip area immediately adjacent the mouth. The device comprises a handle and a U-shaped flange connected thereto wherein this flange fits in the aforementioned area whereupon with the mouth closed over the flange and the handle extending outwardly there from, inward and outward motion may be imparted to the device.
A device designed for exercise of lip muscles is previously known from German Utility Model Registration No. 90 01 001. This device comprises a mouthpiece designed for insertion behind the lips of the user, and a handle connected to the front of the mouthpiece via an elongate, wire-shaped bar by which a tensioning force can be applied to the mouthpiece. The mouthpiece has a convex front side facing the lips and a concave rear side facing the teeth.
The mouthpiece disclosed in DE 90 01 001 is basically intended for strengthening the lip muscles with users having special demands for strong and elastic lips such as speakers, singers and players of brass and wood wind instruments.
The disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,485 and DE 90 01 001 however contain little advice to a skilled person who is searching for an ergonomic and efficient lip and face muscle trainer that effects sensorimotor stimulation of larger groups of muscles in patients with pathologically impaired muscle functions in face, mouth and throat.